The Olaf King (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style)
The Olaf King (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) is Wade Agnew's Olaf the Snowman and Rarity love interest movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appeared on December 14, 2014. ''Cast: *Baby Simba - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Young Simba - Zeke (Wade)'' *''Adult Simba - Olaf (Frozen)'' *''Young Nala - Alissa (Wade)'' *''Adult Nala - Rarity (MLP)'' *''Timon - ''Jasmine(Aladdin) *''Pumbaa - Ariel(The Little Mermaid) ' *Mufasa - Kristoff (Frozen)' *Sarabi - Anna and Elsa (Frozen)'' *''Scar - Dr. Hamstervil (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Shenzi - Mother Gophel (Tangled)'' *''Banzai - Gantu (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Ed - 625 (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Rafiki - Sven (Frozen)'' *''Zazu - ''The Rainboom(My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2:Rainbow Rocks & 3:Friendship Games) *''Sarafina - ''Princess Aurora(Sleeping Beauty) *''The Mouse - Bucky the Squrriel (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Gopher - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Hyenas - The Villians from Ice Age (Ice Age)'' *''Chameleon - Monkey (Jumanji)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede - The ''Black Jaguars(The Emperor's New Groove(The Emperor's New Groove) *''The Vultures/Buzzards - Tractors (Cars)'' *''The Beetle - Dexter (Night at the Museum)'' *''Wild Animals as Themselves'' ''Chapters: *The Olaf King part 1 - "Circle of Life"'' *''The Olaf King part 2 - Dr. Hamstervil and Kristoff's Conversation'' *''The Olaf King part 3 - Zeke's First Day'' *''The Olaf King part 4 - (A) Zeke's Pouncing Lesson'' *''The Olaf King part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report"'' *''The Olaf King part 5 - Dr. Hamstervil and Zeke's Conversation'' *''The Olaf King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"'' *''The Olaf King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Olaf King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Olaf King part 9 - The Jaguars Stampede/Kristoff's Sleeping/Zeke Runs Away'' *''The Olaf King part 10 - Dr. Hamstervil Takes Over Pride Rock'' *''The Olaf King part 11 - Meet Jasmine and Ariel ' *The Olaf King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"' *The Olaf King part 13 - Dr. Hamstervil and Homer Simpson's Conversation'' *''The Olaf King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Olaf King part 15 - Rarity Chased Ariel/The Reunion'' *''The Olaf King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Olaf King part 17 - Olaf and Rarity's Argument/Sven's Wisdom/Olaf's Destiny'' *''The Olaf King part 18 - The King Has Returned/Lighting McQueen and Mater's Distraction'' *''The Olaf King part 19 - Olaf Confronts Dr. Hamstervil/Olaf Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Olaf King part 20 - Olaf VS Dr. Hamstervil/Dr. Hamstervil's Death/Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' *''The Olaf King part 21 - End Credits/"With Arms Wide Open" by Creed'' Movie Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''Cars (2006)'' *''Cars 2 (2011)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Stitch! The Movie (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Leroy and Stitch (2006)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2:Rainbow Rocks & 3:Friendship Games)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' ''Songs Used: *Circle of Life'' *''I Just Can't Wait to Be King'' *''Be Prepared'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' *''The Morning Report'' *''Circle of Life (Reprise)'' *''With Arms Wide Open'' Category:Wade Agnew Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs